Harry Potter and the Summer at the Burrow
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: What will happen when Hermione and Harry spend the entire summer at the Burrow? Please read. I've changed some things. HHr
1. Home

Hey everyone. If you've read this before please read it again, it's changed. And chapter two is up.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Harry Potter and the Summer at the Burrow  
  
Chapter 1: Home  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had just stepped off of the Hogwarts Express. They were now about to set off for their summer holidays. Harry and Hermione were staying the enitre summer at the Burrow, even though it was against Dumbledore's wishes.  
'Oh my God!' Hermione thought, 'The entire summer with Harry just one floor above me!"  
'Man!' Harry thought, 'Me and Hermione at the Burrow all summer. Maybe I finally will get my chance with her.'  
Soon they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting patiently for all of them to get off of the train.  
"It's great to see you dears!" Molly Weasley beamed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Come along now." She said as Ginny joined the group.  
***  
  
When they got to the Burrow everyone brought their things into the house, and while the Weasleys went to rest Harry and Hermione decided to take a walk around the countryside.  
The sweet smell of watermelon and fresh cut grass blended perfectly with the scent of up coming rain. As they walked in silence farther from the house patches of wildflowers started poping up. Somewhere in the distant hillside there were birds singing their never ending songs.  
Hermione couldn't stop random thought from popping into her head. 'How did I come to like Harry for more than just a friend? When did it happen? Why haven't I noticed how sweet he is until now? He does have a great body!' she thought now surveying his deeply muscle toned body, his vivid, emerald green eyes, his unruly, black hair. 'How could I not have noticed how incrediably hot he is until now?' she cast a sidelong glance his way and this time she caught his eye.  
'God, I sware if she looks over here again I'll just melt down into a puddle. Everytime she looks at me I melt a littlemore, soon I'll be nothing.' Harry thought to himself.  
Suddenly he sat down in the middle of a patch of wildflowers. She stopped and looked back at him with a smile on her face. He had begun to braid the flowers in a pattern starting with orange, then yellow, and last white.  
She sat in front of him and asked, "So where did you learn to do that?"  
"Well Dudley always tore up Aunt Petunia's flower garden and blamed it on me. So when I was about seven I finally figured out what to do with the torn up flowers" He said easily while still braiding.  
"That's sweet Harry. I never thought of you as the flower type." she smiled.  
He smiled back, "Well everyone has their little quirks."  
"I just never thought that the Famous Harry Potter would have flower braiding as one of his."  
"Hey if you don't quit teasing me about it I'll give your crown to Ginny." he retorted.  
"Oh so that's the way it is, huh? Well maybe you should give your crown to your little queen then." Hermione laughed.  
"Well if you feel like that...," he got up and placed the crown on top of her head, "I will give it to you." Then he ran all the way back to the house.  
Hermione sat there as if someone had just put a Stunning Spell on her. 'Did Harry just call me his queen? No, no, that's crazy. But why did he look like he wanted to kiss me before he ran off? Not that I would know what that look was because I've never been kissed. I don't mean 'never been kissed' in the way like in that muggle movie, which happens to be a good movie, but in the way that no guy other than my Dad has ever kissed me.'  
The minute that she got done thinking that last thought it started to rain. Just a nice, soft, warm rain that made her want to never leave that hillside, but she knew if she stayed she would probably be sick the next week. So she got up and slowly made her way back to the house twirling and dancing when she knew that no one was watching her. 


	2. Our Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 2: Our time  
  
A week later Harry awoke to the smell of fresh cooked breakfast downstairs. He slowly got up and crossed to the window savoring the scent of bacon and coffee. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining it's brightest, the birds were merrily chirping, even Crookshanks took some time off from his usual gnome chasing to bask in the warm sunlight.  
He soon left the window to get dressed. He headed downstairs in a bright white muscle shirt, jeans, and a green and white tee-jacket that perfectly matched his eyes.  
When he stepped into the kitchen to his surprise only Hermione was in there. He'd been slightly avoiding her during the last week, mainly because of the walk.  
He sat down at the table, and helped himself to eggs, bacon, and sausage.  
Hermione eyed him curiously after sitting there for twenty minutes and not touching a bite of his breakfast. "Harry, what's the matter?" she asked lightly.  
"Uh... where is everyone?" he quickly made an attempt to change the subject.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" she finally asked. 'I don't get it. What did I do wrong? We have one perfect moment out in the country a week ago and since then he's avoided me. Boys suck!'  
"What?" he asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about.  
"Come on Harry, you can't keep doing this all summer. We are living in the same house." she said getting irritated.  
"Hermione, will you come with me?"  
"Where?" she asked, her voice rapidly growing in volume.  
"Just on a walk." he said lightly, not wanting her to blow up at him.  
"Why?" her voice starting to lower.  
"I wanted to go on a walk and I just thought you would like to go with me." He said gitting up with his plate and walking over to the sink.  
"Okay." she said walking over with her plate.  
Ten minutes later they were sitting in the exact same spot that they were in a week ago. The smells and sounds were exactly the same. This time instead of the flowers growing around them, it was just the two of them in the opened space.  
"So Harry why did you want to come here?" she asked genuially curious.  
'I just wanted to see how perfectly the light bounced off your hair. How beautifully your eyes looked against the blue of the sky and the green of the leaves in the trees. How your body looks perfect blended in with the grass and the many colors of the beautiful wildflowers. Just plain and simple how georgeous you look out here.' Harry wanted to say all of those things, but thought it was too corney. "I just like it out here." he said plainly.  
She could only smile. 'How does he not see that I like him? I mean I may be subtle, but I do try and make it a little obvious. I never knew he was so dense.' "I like it here too."  
'Why am I always a coward when it comes to girls? Put me up against Voldemort and I'm fearless, but stick Hermione in front of me and I freeze.' "Well at least we agree on it."  
They sat in silence for a while as they watched the clouds lazily move across the darkening sky. Suddenly Hermione realized, "Harry, you never answered why you'd been avoiding me."  
'Why does she have to bring it up again? Can't she see that I like her? God she's so dense!' "I just didn't want to talk about the flower thing in front of Ron and Ginny." he lied.  
"Oh, okay." 'Maybe I should just stop trying. He's plainly not intrested."  
Then they hear from back at the house, "Harry, Hermione! Come on dears. Lunch is ready." They both knew instantly it was Mrs. Weasley.  
They got to their feet at the same time. Harry looked over at Hermione and asked, "To be continued?"  
"Definately." she laughed taking his arm and walking back to the house. 


	3. Bedtime Chat

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and it sucks!  
Thank you's: Before I start the third chapter I want to thank everyone who has written a review. Please write more of them. I need more confidence in my writing.  
  
Chapter 3 Bedtime chat  
  
A few hours later Harry laid in his bed thinking about Hermione when he heard, "Oy, Harry? You still awake?"  
"Yeah." Harry answered Ron's question dreamily.  
"I, uh... just wanted to, um... ask you a question." Ron muttered shakily.  
"Okay, so ask it." Harry said dreading what Ron was about to ask him.  
"Well, what's with you and Hermione? I mean when we got home from Hogwarts you guys went on a walk and disappeared for like three hours. Then the next week you avoided her. Now today you two spent all morning outside again." Ron said, his voice gaining confidence.  
"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked not really wanting to tell Ron.  
"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to know." Ron said matter- of-factly.  
"I like her, but I don't know if she likes me. So I've been taking her out there to try and tell her. There's only problem with that, every time we're out there alone I don't have the courage." Harry said pushing himself up off of his pillows.  
"Well mate, I can't really tell you what to do. But maybe you could go out there tomorrow, just by yourself. Maybe that way you can figure out what you want to say to her when you do take her back there." Ron said unsure what to say to help out his best friend to get his other best friend.  
"Thanks Ron. What would I ever do without you?"  
"Lead a much harder life." Ron laughed.  
"Isn't that the truth. Well we better get to sleep." Harry said flopping back down on his pillows and turning to face the window.  
"Good night Harry." Ron said stifiling a yawn.  
"'Night." Harry said just before drifting off. 


	4. A Walk In The Rain

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Harry Potter books, nor do I own the setting of the Burrow. The only thing that I do own is the concept of this story.  
  
Thank You's: Trust me I can't thank my reviewer's enough. I absolutly love you guys. And if you haven't written a review yet, please, Please, PLEASE, do.  
  
Chapter 4: A Walk In The Rain  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up and looked over at the clock between her and Ginny's beds. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what time it was, 'It can't be!' She thought stareing at the clock in amazement. 'There is no possible way that it's ten o'clock. I get up at seven every morning!'  
She quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. As soon as she was in her favourite faded jean-shorts and light yellow tank top that said 'it's hard being PERFECT all the time', she walked over to the window.  
It was lightly drizzling and looked as if everyone and everything had taken shelter. She was a little surprised then when she saw the figure of someone walking.  
She quickly ran down the stairs pulling her bushy brown hair back into a ponytail. She walked past the living room and into the kitchen, She grabbed her favourite navy blue hooded sweatshirt as she walked out the door.  
As she started walking twords the figure she slipped her sweatshirt over her head. The farther she walked the harder it rained so that when she caught up thth the the figure it was pouring rain.  
When she finally caught up with who ever it is, they were sitting in her and Harry's spot. She was about to tap them on the shoulder, but decided instead to take a step back in and survey the whole scene.  
The sky was almost black with clouds while rain was pouring down in sheets. Then this person, all in black. They had large shoulders and was evidently tall.  
She'd been trying to figure out who it was when they suddenly turned around. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, Harry."  
"Hey I asked you first."  
"Well," she started sitting next to him, "I woke up this morning and went over to my window. I saw someone in a black cloak. So I decided to follow them. And now here we sit. Now, Why are you here?" she asked hugging herself to keep warm.  
"Um, well. Pretty much I came out here to think." He said pulling his cloak tighter around himself.  
"Okay. So would you like some company while you think, or are you one of thoese people who like to be alone when you think?"  
"Normally I like to be alone when I think, but maybe you could help me this time." he said trying to hide a smile.  
"Okay, it might help if you would tell me what you wanted to think about."  
"Um, it's this girl. She's beautiful, very smart, confident, just all around the perfect girl."  
'Oh God! He likes Cho again doesn't he. Why does it always have to be her? Just once can't it be me?' "What about this girl?"  
"How would I go about telling her that I like her?" he said eyeing her closely, to see if she caught on yet.  
She had to think about it for a minute, but finally came up with the answer. "If you really want to impress her you should take her outside, to a place where the two or you could be alone. It should be warm with a light breeze. A starry night might help too. When you're out there just tell her what you really feel." 'Now why did I tell him that? There's no way Cho could resist him if he did that. Oh why am I so stupid when it comes to Harry? Probably because I really like him!'  
"Thanks Hermione. We should probably get back to the house though. I'm guessing lunch is already done." he said when he knew she didn't catch on.  
"Yeah. Hey Harry, who's the girl?"  
"Oh," he tried fighting a laugh, "it's Ginny." He finally bursted into laughter as they walked back into the house." 


	5. Mrs Weasley's Intuition

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own the song "Miss Independent" sung by Kelly Clarkson, and written by Rhett Lawrence, Christina Aguilera, and Kelly Clarkson.  
  
Thank You's: I have got to thank all of my reviewers. Without all of you I wouldn't still be writing this.  
  
Chapter 5: Mrs. Weasley's Intuition  
  
A month went by with only short talks and nothing really going on. Hermione and Harry still too afraid to tell eachother what they felt.  
Hermione was sitting in her and Ginny's room listening to her muggle portable disk player while she sang along to it.  
"Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true  
  
Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true  
  
When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see...  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true..."  
'Miss Independent, is that what I'm going to have to be for the rest of my life? Will I just keep waiting for Harry to make the first move forever? Or will I do what the song says and finally find out what love is? Maybe when he said that about Ginny he was telling the truth. How could that be, he laughed about it didn't he? Plus Ginny would've told me if he said anything. Okay that's it, if he doesn't say anything by Saturday night I will!' she thought getting up off of her bed and making her way down the stairs into the living room.  
Ginny and Mr. Weasley were the only ones in there trying to get Mr. Weasley's new find to work, his new television set. Hermione wasn't ready to be the helper on all things muggle at the moment, so she went into the kitchen.  
In the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of steaming hot tea while the dishes washed themselves.  
"Oh, hello dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled when she saw Hermione. "Would you care for anything?"  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Uh, how about a cup of tea and a long chat."  
"Sounds wonderful." Mrs. Weasley said conjuring up a cup of tea. "There now, let's have a seat." she said pulling out a chair with a flick or her wand.  
After Hermione sat down and took a long sip of her tea she finally said, "Mrs. Weasley, can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course. And you don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley all of the time."  
"All right." Hermione smiled. "How did you and Mr., I mean Arthur, start dating?"  
Mrs. Weasley smiled remembering everything in detail. "It was the end of our fourth year. We were packing his things to come back home for the summer holidays. After a while he stopped and looked at me. When I noticed I looked up to find he'd moved so we were less than a foot away. I was about to ask him why he stopped when he kissed me."  
"Oh that's so sweet." Hermione commented  
"So what was the reasoning behind the question dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked hiding her smile behind her cup.  
"I don't know.Curisoty I guess." Hermione answered looking down at the mis-matched, patchwork tablecloth.  
"Yes, right. So which one is it, Harry or Ron?"  
Hermione turned the same shade as Mrs. Weasley's hair. "Harry." she answered in a low whisper. 


	6. Qudditch Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Thank You's: I have got to thank all of my reviewers. Without all of you I wouldn't still be writing this. And don't worry it won't be as long a wait for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Quiddich Practice  
  
The next afternoon Ron and Harry were out practiceing quidditch. Hermione had finally broken down earlier and shown Mr. Weasley how to properly hook up the television. So Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny were all happily watching it, while Hermione was watching the boys. One in particular.  
'I have got to stop watching Harry! But how can I? You can see each and every muscle in his body when he plays quidditch. All I want to do is touch one of those strong arms, or even better that rock hard six-pack. I guess all of that work the Dursleys' put him to did some good. I wonder what his legs look like? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!'  
Just as she was thinking about his body, Harry took his shirt off and threw it down next to her.  
'Wonder if that will get her attention.' Harry thought trying to get her eyes off of her book and onto him.  
Boy did that ever get her attention. She was practicly drueling when she looked up and saw that he didn't have a shirt on. When he caught her looking she quickly averted her eyes back to the book, and the boys decided to stop playing.  
As Harry passed Hermione he whispered, "Our spot, ten minutes."  
She looked back at him and he just winked and kept walking.  
"Well I may have my chance sooner that I thought." she said to herself, closing her book and getting up.  
Since she had ten minutes she slowly made her way out into the meadow. It seemed that in even the length of one month very little had changed. The grass and leaves were still as green as Harry's eyes. The flowers were still the beautiful shades of the setting sun. And the sky was still the most beautiful blue that she'd ever seen. The only difference between a month ago and now is that what used to be the buttery yellow dandelions were now cottony balls on the existing stems.  
Without a sound Harry came behind her and put his arms around her waist. She jumped in surprise and turned around to face him. He started to laugh and took his hands away from her waist.  
"Harry!? What was that for?" she asked running a hand through her hair.  
"Sorry Mione." He said recovering from his fit of laughter. "I just had to see what your reaction from that."  
"It's okay. Just don't tell me that's the only reason that you wanted me to drag myself out here."  
"Actually no it wasn't, but I just realized were going to have to wait for the other reason."  
"Why?"  
"Because we have to go in for dinner. It's already 6:30. But will you meet me here again tonight, at 11:00?"  
"Of course." she smiled and they started walking back to the house.  
  
*** 


	7. This Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. I only wish I did, lol.

Thank You's: Look at the bottom.

Chapter 7: This Kiss

'Tonight's the night.' Harry thought paceing around a patch of flowers, waiting for Hermione to meet him. 'Tonight I'm going to tell her. I'm not going to chicken out tonight. Now I have to stop, I'm starting to sound like I'm from West Side Story!'

Harry had planned everything perfectly. He brought out a blanket, and some "champagne" (butterbeer). But the things that he couldn't control were the things that really set the night apart. It was exactly as Hermione had told him, a warm, starry night, with a light breeze. Now to talk the last part and actually tell her what he feels.

To Harry it seemed like hours before she got there. "Sorry Harry. I couldn't leave until Ginny fell asleep. I didn't want to get asked where I was going."

"It's alright Mione." he said sitting down on the blanket. "Come on, it's time for the other reason I made you come out here." he said patting the ground next to him.

She sat down and looked up at the stars for a second, then asked, "So what was the other reason?"

'Okay Harry. No chickening out. You have to tell her! I hope she doesn't laugh.' "Okay. I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh.'

"I would never laugh." Hermione said sincerely.

He took a deep breath and started, "Mione, I can't hold it in any longer. I like you, I may even go as far as to say that I love you. It took me so long to say that because I guess that I was waiting for you to say it. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?"

She was stunned. She couldn't believe that he actually said what she'd been feeling all summer.

"Yes." she answered, slowly moving closer to him. Cupping her face he closed the remaining distance so that their lips touched. She was unsure of where to put her arms, but quickly placed them around his neck. Everything seemed to melt away as his hands started roaming all over her back.

She finally had to break apart to breathe. Once she finally caught her breath she said, " I just wanted to say, I love you too." and leaned in for another kiss.

The End

I have to thank everyone who reviewed to any part of the story. And since I never put them in here by name I think now is the perfect time.

quidditch7- I have to thank you. You are one of the main reasons that I kept writing. 

Pretti-Ducki- I have to thank you for reviewing for chapter 1. 

Lone-Strider- Thanks for reviewing for chapter 1. And if you look I did review.

karenkate-kitty- You were always the one who said it was sweet. Thanks for saying that, and reviewing for chapter 1, 2, 3, and 5. And by the way, every story of yours that I've read I love.

cheerfreak0247- Thank you for reviewing for chapter 1. But I do have a bone to pick with you, you said that you would tell me if it was good or not but you never reviewed again.

Ruth- I agree Harry and Hermione forever. And thanks for reviewing for chapter 2.

hpfreakcheer- Thanks for saying my story was pretty cool and reviewing for chapter 2.

nelly- Yes the review did work and thank you for it.

MysticSorceror- thanks for reviewing for chapter 2

hP fAn Fo LyFe- You are my best reviewer. Most of the time you were first to review for the chapter but even if you weren't you still reviewed for every chapter. Thank you so much.

TennesseeSweetheart- I loved your reviews. And I read one of your stories, it was so cool. I don't remember if I reviewed so I'm going to say it here.

Lady Sunlight- I agree with what you said in your review for chapter 3 but I like it better if how I did it here.

kiki-sweets222- I'm glad you liked how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got together. You were the only one who talked about it.

Greatstoryrater111- I'll try to write more storys, I can't make any promises though. Thanks for the confidence in me.

Brittany- Thanks for reviewing for chapter 4.


End file.
